


Country Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Gen, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Boy

Clint was born in Waverly, Iowa.  
It was the country side.  
And Clint was still a country boy at heart.   
He likes country music,   
Even though some find it tacky.  
Clint is still the boy who grew up on a farm,  
Among nature and animals.   
Even if he lives in the city now,  
He misses the country side.  
The quietness.   
The familiarity with people.   
The fresh air.  
Less pollution.   
Clint is still a country boy at heart.


End file.
